


Bitter-Sweet Days

by Bibislut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: Draco had always been drawn to the boy who lived. Now, as Potter flirts with Draco after an emotional day, neither realise the second chance they are about to give their relationship. As darkness threatens the near future, is it too late for the two of them to have their happily ever after?Also known as; lots of cute dates, fluff and angst - all wrapped up with a nice helping of sass.This fic does contain mentions of anxiety and panic attacks, so be warned if that triggers you!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: HP UnHappily Ever After Fest 2020





	1. Prologue

Prologue

1st May 2001

A lone woman bustled about the quiet shop, her shaking hands hurrying to package up the pills for her next customer. She was finally going to do it, after all these years. The very knowledge of what was about to happen had her heart hammering in her throat; an eager sense of anticipation.

She would end the Malfoy line once and for all, and soon the world would have one less evil in it. Her parent's faces flashed before her eyes, and she took a steadying breath.

She could still remember the day they died, the way tears had brimmed in her family housekeeper's eyes as she asked her to sit down. At 12 years old she had known what that look meant; her parents would not return home ever again. She swallowed thickly.

"How?" her voice had come out surprisingly steady, though she didn't recognise it.

"Miss, I don't think you need to hear how it happened…" 

She stood up fiercely. "I asked how, and you will answer me!"

"The Malfoys captured them, Miss. On orders of You Know Who," She couldn't meet her eyes.

The rage she had felt 6 years ago still boiled in her veins, this time accompanied by the justice she was about to deliver.

The jingle of the bells above the front door told her that her destiny was finally here. She spun around quickly, a dazzling smile on her face.

"Good Afternoon, Mr Malfoy. I hope you are well?" 

Draco Malfoy stood before her, a polite smile etched on his face. Now a young man, he held himself well, with a palpable aura of sophistication. The apothecary knew otherwise of course, having handmade his anxiety medication for the past few months.

It made her want to laugh, seeing such a monster struggle so. Perhaps he was suffering from guilt for the pain he had caused.

"I'm good, thank you. Is my medicine ready?" 

"Yes, thank you for owling ahead," the woman placed the small pouch on the counter. "That will be two Galleons."

Malfoy placed the coins on the counter, swiftly picking up the pouch with a nod. "Good afternoon, Miss." 

The woman picked up the coins and placed them in the register as the jingle chimed again to signal his departure. 

She let out her breath in a whoosh and couldn't help but smile devilishly. She had been so patient, making sure to not give him the poison until he was confident in taking the pills, and the past 90 days had been the slowest of her life. When he had rang to request a refill, she knew this was her chance. 

Minute amounts of Foxglove in each of the pills would kill him slowly, and no one would know why.

Goodbye, Draco Malfoy, she thought, I'll read about your death in the Prophet within the month, and then I will truly be happy.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I hope this reads okay! I just realised I can't have italics and oof.... I hope you can fully understand what are Draco's thoughts and what aren't!}
> 
> Please comment if you can't distinguish them and I'll try and fix it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

15th May 2001

A short rap on the door signalled Draco Malfoy's entrance. The short, portly man spun round in his chair with a tight smile, gesturing to the seat before him. 

"Sit down, Mr Malfoy."

Draco took his seat quietly. "You’ve studied the blood samples?" 

The healer stared pointedly at the desk before him, pushing his glasses up his nose and clearing his throat. "There is no delicate way to put this Mr Malfoy," He looked up to meet Draco's eyes. "We have detected a kind of rare disease in your blood. There is no current cure for such a disease, nor has modern research found a cause. It just, simply, is." 

Draco's vision began to swirl at an alarming pace, and his breath was knocked from him. When he found it again, it came in short, rapid bursts. His therapist said this was hyperventilating, and that he should try and take longer, slower breaths. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. He did his best to do so, and swallowed thickly.

"So what happens now?" His voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Now, you spend your remaining time however you wish." The healer smiled sadly at him. "We estimate two months, Mr Malfoy." 

"Two….Two months…" Draco repeated quietly, mostly to himself. So this was it, this was to be his final time in this world. It was almost funny how he had spent so many years fearing he would die the next day, and now he had just started to manage to enjoy life, it was all to end.

\---------

"What can I get for you?" The barmaid smiled at Draco, and he faintly wondered if she's just very good at customer service, or actually doesn’t recognise him.

"Another bottle of the '96 Elf Merlot; you can charge it to my vault." Draco slid across a piece of parchment with his vault details on it. After finishing his first bottle of the ridiculously overpriced drink, he had decided that he deserved another. His pale cheeks held a slight pink tint, and his ears were tipped with red, though he supposed it would take another glass for the slurring to become noticeable, and another glass after that before his hiccups would start.

He could feel a slight thrum in his veins and had to fight the urge to hum a song to himself. Just lovely, he thought. Perhaps he should spend the next two months drunk.

The sound of raucous laughter drew Draco's attention to the furthest corner of the bar, where a group of young people sat squished into a booth, cheering and toasting. Squinting his eyes, Draco could make out the all-too-familiar mop of curls belonging to Harry Potter. And yes, next to him sat Weasley and Granger, and on his other side sat the younger Weasley and Luna. Dragging his eyes back to Potter, Draco felt his stomach flip in a way that certainly wasn't the alcohol. Potter had filled out since school, and his dark hair had grown out, slipping over his eyes every time he laughed too hard. He now sported a trimmed beard, and as much as Draco wanted to think he looked like a vagabond, he had to admit that he actually looked rather handsome, and far too sexy for his liking. His brown skin held a pleasant flush, and as Draco watched, he spilled a drop of his beer on his tatty blue t-shirt, earning him a playful punch from the younger Weasley. They exchanged smiles and Draco felt his heart tighten. 

He didn't even have a good reason, he knew full well that the two had broken up not long after the war, and now Luna was dating Weasley. Their monthly catch-ups were one of his favourite things, and a very useful source of information on the Golden Trio. Draco was very fond of Luna, and when she had spoken for him at his trial to reveal how he had snuck her food and checked on her whilst she was being held captive at the Manor, their friendship had only bloomed further. She had often asked him along to evenings with them all, but he had assured her that he wanted nothing of the inevitable distrust and awkward interactions that would ensue. 

As he watched, Potter turned and met his eye, a small look of shock crossing his face. Luna turned too, and waved eagerly at him. He nodded back with a small smile and turned away, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. He took a large gulp of his wine, memories of the past few years flooding his mind.

Harry Potter with dark hollows under his eyes, standing to speak for Draco at his trial. The awkward thank you, Potter, afterwards, as the two boys took it in turns to briefly glance at each other before looking away.

Harry Potter asleep on the sofa in the common room of the eighth year dorms when Draco came down to try and walk off another nightmare. The way the dying embers cast shadows across his cheekbones. 

Thank you, Potter. For coming back for me that day. 

Draco had tucked the note under Potter's hand before laying a blanket over him and heading back up to his room. Potter had smiled at him that morning at breakfast, and Draco had nodded back, hurrying out of the Great Hall with butterflies in his stomach.

Harry Potter with a scowl on his face when they got a new assignment. Harry Potter with a distinctive glow on his face when he flew in the eighth year Quidditch games. Harry Potter in tatty pyjamas rubbing his eyes as he came out of the bathroom. Harry Potter shooting Draco a thumbs up when he got his NEWT results in the Great Hall, and Draco just rolling his eyes in return, struggling to hide his smile.

Harry Potter asking what Draco was doing at the ministry a few months later. "I'm training to be a curse-breaker, Potter. Let me guess, you're already Head Auror?" he had drawled in return. To his surprise, he had laughed, actually laughed.

"Give it another month, Malfoy." 

Harry Potter nodding to Draco whenever they passed each other in the hallways of the Ministry. These days, those small acknowledgements rarely happened. Draco supposed they were both just too busy.

Draco poured himself another glass of wine and almost spilled it when an all too familiar voice sounded behind him. "Its been a while, Malfoy."

He turned round with a perfectly schooled air of haughtiness. "You almost sound like you've missed me, Potter." 

"I wouldn't go quite as far as that." Potter had the audacity to wink at him.

"Merlin's tits, Potter. You're making me miss that pretty little scowl of yours." Their interaction may have lacked the same vehemence and distrust that it often did back at Hogwarts, but the two men were certainly still as passionate about each other (though Draco supposed the exact kind of passion had changed too).

"What would you prefer? Want me to push you up against a wall with my fists in your robes like we're back at Hogwarts?" Draco choked on his drink, an all too enticing image dancing in his mind. 

"Careful, Potter. Someone might overhear and think you're flirting with me." Draco's pulse was echoing in his ears and it suddenly felt too hot. What in Merlin's name was going on? Maybe he was passed out drunk at home and simply dreaming. 

"So what if I am, Malfoy?" He was suddenly a lot closer, too close. He looked into the bright green of his eyes and wondered if he could actually get lost in them. Draco hissed and stood up abruptly, using his few inches to look down at Potter, pushing him away. 

"Fuck off, Potter. I'm not in the mood for whatever your half-wit brain considers a joke." Draco's brain could barely keep up with the words that were spilling from his mouth. He rushed out the pub and into the cooler spring air. He needed space, he needed to be the fuck away from whatever had just happened. Draco could barely summon the self-control to not apparate drunk, and instead clumsily jogged to the next pub, and into their floo, giving his address. 

His breathing came fast and the room spun around him. He kicked off his shoes as he fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes, counting his breaths until sleep fell over him.

\-----

Draco woke with a hangover that was nowhere near as bad as he expected. With a groan he lifted himself out of bed, stretching with a yawn as memories of the night before came back to him. Potter's green eyes, Potter's freckles, Potter's flirting. 

"What if I am, Malfoy?" 

What the actual fuck? Firstly, this was Potter. He hated him, or at least only politely tolerated him, right? And even if he didn't despise him, since when was Potter gay?! Or bisexual, or just interested in men. Or interested in him?!

All these thoughts swirled in his head, and Draco had to steady himself against the wall. Maybe he was more hungover than he realized.  
A shower - that's what he needed. And maybe a coffee too. Yes, he just needed to wake up a bit.

\----

"Latte with an extra shot, please." Draco smiled politely at the barista as he offered her a muggle note with a 50 on it. She looked at him quizically and took it. 

"Give me your wallet, Malfoy." 

"I beg your pardon?" Draco spun around to meet Potter's eyes. He just smirked and took it from his hands, looking through it.

"Next time, when you're ordering just the one drink, try paying with one of these." Draco looked down to where Potter was waving a note with a 5 on it. Draco sniffed and grabbed the money and wallet back from him.

"Yes alright Potter, no need to be condescending."

"As if you've never been a condescending prick before," he chuckled and clasped Draco on the shoulder. "Come on, pick up your drink. Let's have a walk."

Draco hadn't realised he'd been staring until then, and he hurriedly picked up his drink and followed Potter out of the coffee shop.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to settle his nerves. "Sorry about last night, Potter." His voice came out much more timid than he intended and he frowned slightly.

Potter whipped his head round to look at him, coughing to try and hide his shock. "It's alright, I didn't mean to come on too strong." This was definitely one of the weirdest conversations Draco had ever had.

"I'm surprised to hear you admit that you were coming on at all," Draco taunted.

"Oh yes, the saviour of the wizarding world likes cock, isn't that a shocker." Potter’s voice was surprisingly tight. 

"I mean slightly, Potter, yes." Draco paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm more surprised that you like death eater cock, though." 

"Death eater? Don't give me that bollocks Malfoy," Potter huffed. "You know full well that I don't blame you for the war."

At that, Draco looked at Potter with an expression somewhat like a gaping fish. "You don't?"

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy. I thought I was supposed to be the dim one! I spoke at your trial, remember?" 

"I just… thought that was a courtesy. For my mother." Draco's voice was incredibly small. Harry came to a stop.

"Pity party is over Malfoy, I don't blame you, alright? You were a kid, you were stupid, you were scared. We all were."

Draco turned away, trying his best to blink away his tears. He turned back to punch Potter in the shoulder. "So much for Saint Potter, did you just call me stupid?"

"And dim." He laughed and ducked out of the way of another smack. Malfoy couldn't help but laugh too. They continued walking.

"So, Harry Potter is gay…" 

"Well if you want to get technical, I'm queer." They were both quiet for a moment.

"So were you really hitting on me?" Draco asked.

"Well...yeah." Potter ran a hand through his curls nervously, only helping to add to the chaos on top of his head.

"Oh dear, Potter. That won't do.I won’t have any kind of half-arsedness," Draco said playfully.

"So that's a yes?" Draco couldn't help but smirk at the way Potter perked up.

"You haven't even asked me a question yet."

"Oh, um, would you like to go on a date, Malfoy?" 

Draco smiled devilishly. "Hmmm… I suppose so." The teasing didn't work however, as Potter beamed from ear to ear.

"Great! I'll owl you the details later!" He waved eagerly and set off at a jog. 

"You don't even have my address!" Draco called, but he was already out of earshot. He couldn't help the smile that creeped over his face. He was going on a date. With Harry Potter. Merlin’s tits.

Harry Potter could be his boyfriend. How long had he wanted this? Nine years? He could go on dates with Harry Potter. He would know how he took his tea, how his day at work was. He felt giddy.

A sudden darkness washed over him, an intense weight in his stomach. What was he thinking? He was going to die. There would be no future for him. No anniversaries, no Christmases. No moving in together, no family. No arguments and make-ups. No growing old.

Tears fell down his cheeks. He had no future. He should owl Potter and tell him that he couldn't see him. Didn't want to see him. All it would do is cause more suffering in the long term. 

But there was the voice in the back of his mind. You only have two months. You should spend it how you want, the rest be damned. He couldn't do that though, could he? That was selfish of him. Who cares about selfish? These are your last days.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

17th May 2001

How about Galvin La Chapelle at 7pm tomorrow? It’s a muggle restaurant, but I think it's right up your street.

Let me know ASAP.

HP.

Draco looked at the parchment again, stroking the tawny owl's head. Right up his street. He wondered what Potter meant by that. 

I'll meet you there, Potter.

DM.

Draco attached the letter and sent the owl back. Now he needed to find something to wear.

\------ 

Draco took deep breaths to calm his nerves, taking another of his anxiety pills as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a tailored grey suit with blue hues, no tie and a couple of buttons undone on his crisp shirt. He had left his hair natural, with a slight curl. It looked longer this way, but was probably just the same length as it had been in school.

He decided to leave his robes in favour of a much more muggle coat, a long dark one that went down to the floor. He was as ready as he'd ever be. 

Draco flooed to the nearest stop to the restaurant, casting a quick dusting spell over his coat to get rid of any ash. It was a Monday night, and the London streets were pretty quiet, Draco slipping easily into the gentle flow of the people on the pavement. He reached the restaurant and looked at his watch. 6.59PM. 

"Malfoy!" Potter waved as he crossed the street. He was wearing a black button up shirt, untucked over some tight black trousers. Draco wondered what his arse looked like. He looked smart, sexy. He hadn't managed to tame his curls, but Draco actually prefers it. He wondered if he'd ever admit it.

"You scrub up well, Potter." 

"Cheers, Malfoy. So do you, although you always look smart." he blushed as he said it. That just won't do, Draco decides. He looked far too adorable. 

They walk into the entrance and Potter gives his name, which is given no exceptional notice as is the normal response. Muggles, Draco thinks, so blissfully unaware. Potter follows the waitress to the table and Draco happily stares at his pert arse. 

The restaurant opens up to reveal high ceilings and white stone walls, with draping fabrics and low lighting. It's reasonably quiet, and the waitress shows them to a corner table with a large potted plant, giving the illusion of being alone. The whole atmosphere is intimate and luxurious, and Draco has to admit he is impressed. 

"It's Michelin Star," Potter comments as they sit down.

"Mitchel…. What?" 

"Michelin Star, it's a muggle rating system. It means it's a very good restaurant, to put it lightly." 

Draco nods appreciatively, reaching to look at the wine menu as the waitress comes back.

"Can I get you anything to drink, gentlemen?" Draco frowns at the menu, realising that muggle wine is much different to wizard wine. He passes it over to Potter.

"For once, I think you may be better off choosing, Potter."

Harry takes it and frowns down at it. "Um, what reds would you recommend?" He turns to Draco. "It is red that you like, right?"

So he had noticed. "Yes," Draco says warmly, struggling to keep the affection out of his voice. 

The waitress points to something on the menu. "I'd recommend the Chapelle d'Ausone, it's a lovely French red with a merlot base." 

Maybe they do have similarities, Draco thinks and smiles brightly. "That will be perfect, thank you."

\-----

Draco watches in amusement as Potter spills some of his wine onto the tablecloth with a curse. 

He had already almost knocked the bottle off the table at the start of the meal (thank god for them both having a seeker's reflexes) and had to ask Draco about half of the dishes on the menu.When the food had arrived and Draco had seen Potter's face go funny, he had asked the waitress to bring an extra portion of chips. It seemed he was right, as by the time they had arrived Potter had eaten everything on his carefully put together plate. Draco had insisted they share and then sadly exclaimed how he had overestimated his appetite and insisted that Potter eat the rest for him.

He looks up at him as he blotts the table cloth with his napkin, and frowns. "It's not funny Malfoy, I've really fucked this evening up." He sounds somewhere between pissed off and petulant.

"How on Earth have you fucked it up?" 

"I was supposed to show you that I could be sophisticated, like you, in a place like this." He gestures around him, looking more vulnerable by the second. Draco had guessed as much, but it still did funny things to his stomach to hear Potter say he was trying to impress him.

"How about, next time, we go to somewhere more low-key?" Draco asked.

"Next time?" 

Draco feels as though his heart is going to explode. It really is quite rude how someone could be so fit and so cute at the same time.

"Yes, you pillock. Unless there's anyone else you'd rather go on a date with?"

"No! I mean, um, no, I'd love to.” They smile at each other.

\-----

The air had a slight chill to it as they stepped outside the restaurant, both full and warm and content. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. They walked on in silence, but it wasn't awkward. When Draco peered at Harry, he found he was already staring at him. "Your hair is glowing,"

Draco touched his head in confusion. "Don't be ridiculous, Potter." 

He stepped closer, staring at Draco intently. "It really is, the moon… it makes it glow." He reached up to run his fingers through it. Draco's breath hitched and he closed his eyes to the touch. It felt so nice. Before he could open them again, he felt the warmth of Potter come closer, and then his lips pressed against his own.

Potter's mouth was warm and sweet, his lips slightly chapped. Draco kissed him back and hummed against his lips. It was better than he had ever imagined, and Merlin, had he imagined this a lot.

Draco pressed his hand to Potter's cheek and used the other to bring him closer. He gasped into the kiss and Draco took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He licked Potter's lip carefully and he reacted beautifully, moaning and kissing him harder.

Potter suddenly pushed him away, the two of them panting. Draco was sure his cheeks were pink. "For fucks sake, Malfoy," Potter practically snarled, grabbing his arm and pulling him between the houses and pushing him up against the wall. 

Draco grunted with the impact, and then Potter's lips were on him again, kissing him hard and rough, taking all he could as his hands reached round to squeeze Draco's arse. He moaned into the kiss and it only seemed to spur Potter on, trailing his lips down Draco's slender neck, murmuring against his skin. "You drive me mad, Malfoy," Draco chuckled at that, wrapping his hand in Potter's hair and yanking his head up. 

"I could say the same about you." He flipped them over. He didn't know what was better, Potter leaning over him or Potter underneath him. They crashed their lips together again, a delicious battle of dominance ensuing.

Draco was faintly aware of a vibrating next to his thigh, and it seemed to be getting louder by the second. He pulled away as Potter sighed and pulled his vibrating wand from his Pocket. He tapped it to his palm. 

"AUROR POTTER IS NEEDED AT HEADQUARTERS IMMEDIATELY." 

The voice boomed from the tip and Potter sighed. Draco looked up from his wand to his face. He looked thoroughly fucked, and they hadn't even had sex. His lips were slightly swollen, his face flushed and his hair sticking out even more than usual. Draco wanted to find out what he actually looked like after sex.

Potter frowned and leaned forward to peck Draco on the lips. It was surprisingly gentle after what had just happened and Draco smiled. "I guess I've got to go." 

Draco stepped back to let Harry go, who made no attempt to straighten himself out and Draco couldn't bring himself to tell him. He kind of liked the idea of Potter showing up to work looking like this, knowing he had done it. "Don't die, Potter."

Potter smiled at him and winked. "Not a chance." There was a loud crack, and he was gone.

Draco smiled to himself and apparated home. The mirror in his room revealed that he was just as disheveled as Potter, and it sent a happy shiver down his spine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

19th May 2001

Draco sat at his breakfast counter, a thoroughly chewed quill between his lips and a steaming mug of tea beside him. He stared at the parchment in front of him, his stomach twisting.

A bucket list. That's what the healer had called it. A list of things he wanted to do before dying. The finality of everything weighed heavily on Draco's chest. Breathe.

No.1 Take Pansy to Felix Felicis 

"Draco, darling, you wouldn't believe what Magda just told me," Pansy practically purred with excitement as she slid in next to him, a large glass of wine in hand.

Draco pretended to gasp as he leaned in dramatically. "She's back with Tony?" 

Pansy snorted. "You know full well that won't be happening after what happened last time. No, this is far more exciting." Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy; most things Magda said were "exciting".

"The Read sisters are opening a wizard club!" 

"Who?"

Pansy looked absolutely mortified. "I know you like to keep away from the papers Draco, but you must have heard of them." She tutted at him teasingly, but at his quirked eyebrow, added incredulously, "The singers? No? Well anyway, they're gorgeous and they're glamorous and they're opening up a club here in London." She took a sip of her wine. "Its supposed to be extremely lavish and at least a little bit outrageous. We have to go!" 

Draco sighed. "You know I don't like clubbing."

"That is a load of bollocks and you know it! You're a flirty drunk and a stupidly good dancer. Plus, who else would I go with?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Draco snorted.

"You do know I'm gay, Pansy."

"So is everyone, doesn't mean I can't try and charm my best friend," she winked at him and Draco smirked. 

"I'll think about it."

Draco smiled ruefully. At least she would be getting what she wanted.

No.2 Snorkel in the Red Sea

A 6 year old Draco leaned over the edge of the boat excitedly, pointing down at the water. "Look, mummy! The fish! They're so bright, red and blue and green and yellow and-"

Narcissa chuckled and wrapped her arms around Draco, scooping him up. "I know they're pretty Draco, but you can't lean that far over! What would I do if you fell in?"

Draco looked up at her, an enthusiastic smile on his face. "Can we do that thing that the muggles were doing?"

"Scum and mudbloods." Lucius corrected under his breath, frowning at the two from behind his scotch glass. Draco hadn't heard him.

"Can we? The snorting?" Narcissa smiled at him.

"It's called snorkeling, sweetheart. Wizards don't use muggle technology -it's far too dangerous." She tucked a stray piece of silver hair behind his ear. 

"But I'm sure we can get you some gillyweed - once you're old enough that is."

Old enough never came. Draco had returned home with his parents, and they hadn't travelled back to Egypt again. Instead, holidays were spent with arguments or icy silence. His mother often took trips to southern France, but Draco was rarely permitted to do so. 

"Real men don't waste time on things that take them away from their role at home," his father had once said. Mother took him anyway a few times, before he started Hogwarts. 

No.3 Eat Thibault Mertens’ Famous Chocolate 

Draco unwrapped the package eagerly, and he heard his mother tut beside him. "You must be careful, Draco! This chocolate is very rare and expensive, and it is said to be the most delicious chocolate in the world. I bought it in Belgium for you."

Draco pried open the box carefully and selected a piece, popping it into his mouth. He had never tasted something so good. He peeked at his father out of the corner of his eye and schooled his features. "Thank you, Mother. It is most exquisite. Would you like some?" 

"No thank you, dear. I bought them for you!"

Dracl turned to his father and held out the package. "Father?" Lucius simply sniffed in response and turned back to his paper.

Draco had made the seven other pieces last him a whole year, not wanting to waste them.

If he was going to die, Draco decided that he wanted to eat that chocolate when he did. 

No.4 Visit Mother

"Narcissa Malfoy, I sentence you to exile. You are not to return to Great Britain without express permission of the Minister of Magic. You are also to pay a fine of 500,000 galleons to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to help pay for reparations." 

Draco watched as Harry Potter shook hands with members of the Wizengamot, and felt his heart swell. If it hadn't been for Potter's testimony, his mother would surely be rotting alongside his father in Azkaban.

He turned to his mother to see her raise her head from where it had been bowed, and Draco fell into her arms as tears swelled in his eyes.

"Shhh my sweetling, all will be well." His mother shushed him as she stroked his hair. He should have cared that people could see him crying in his mother's arms, but he didn't.

She had been his rock all these years, always drying his tears and straightening his robes after Lucius had struck him. She always knew what he was thinking, and was the only person in the world who cared for him.

She wasn't a perfect woman. She was snobbish and racist, she supported her tyrannical husband in all his efforts. But she was a good mother, and had a kind heart to those she showed it to.

Draco lifted his head and wiped his eyes, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll come visit over Christmas break, mother. Promise to write to me?"

"I promise, Draco." 

They shared a sad smile as she was escorted from the court room.

Draco had been slacking with his visits recently, only fire calling his mother over Easter, and last seeing her back at Christmas.

He knew he wanted to spend his last few days with her, spending some quality time together before he left this world. Draco could taste salt and touched his cheeks to realise he was crying. He frowned and wiped them away. That wouldn't do, if he started crying now, Merlin knows he wouldn't be able to stop.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter contains explicit smut, but also some key things. I have highlighted the beginning and end of the explicit content with this >>> _-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_}
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT! 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT SKIP, AS THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME HELLA CUTE, HELLA ANGSTY STUFF THAT YOU NEED TO READ!!
> 
> I have highlighted the smut with -_-_-_-_-_- so that you can skip if you're not comfortable.

Chapter 4 

{This chapter contains explicit smut, but also some key things. I have highlighted the beginning and end of the explicit content with this >>> _-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_}

21st May 2001

Draco kicked off his shoes as he walked into his apartment, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. He allowed himself a moment of weakness; leaning against the wall to catch his breath and slow his heart after the four flights of stairs up to his apartment. They had never winded him before - but he supposed that’s what dying did to you. It was a warm, sunny, spring afternoon and he was eager to spend it reading on his balcony. 

The morning had gone better than expected. 

"You're resigning?" Matthews had frowned at him over his glasses.

"That's correct, sir." Draco kept his face neutral.

"But you only finished training last year. You've barely been in the postition 6 months." 

"I am aware of that, sir." Draco tried hard not to grind his teeth. How this buffoon was his superior he had no idea.

"Why?"

"I feel that I no longer suit this role," and I'd cut my testicles off with a butter knife before I spend my last months working for you.

Draco held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "I've cleared my desk. I'll take my leave as effective immediately." He swept out of the room, smoothing down his hair.

Draco ruffled his white hair out of his eyes and hung up his suit jacket. The sound of a muggle ice cream can sounded below, the playful tune ringing out. A wonderful idea popped into his head. 

He walked into the living room, clicking his teeth. "Lady? Where are you girl?" 

He reached into a cabinet and pulled out some treats. The rustling was all that was needed for his gorgeous black owl to swoop in from Merlin knows where. She landed on his shoulder and nudged his ear. He reached up and fed her a treat.   
"I need you to take a letter for me."

He placed some treats on his desk next to his parchment and she happily hopped over to eat them. 

Potter,

I hope you're free. I said we'd do something more low-key next time - how about a canal-side walk and an icecream on me? 

Let me know ASAP

DM

He rolled the parchment up and secured it to Lady. 

\-----

The sight of Potter's flabbergasted face was both adorable and hilarious. He really was easy to read.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed down, Malfoy."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Draco was wearing long denim shorts, canvas shoes, and a white short sleeved button up with his shades tucked into the top. He felt weirdly free without his suits and robes, but he would never admit it.

"Like what you see, Potter?" He smirks, trying his best to appear smug - though Merlin knows if he managed to look anything other than the bundle of nerves he really was..

Merlin's tits. The way Potter licked his lips and returned the smirk, surely it was illegal?! 

"More than you realise, Malfoy." 

Swooning didn't happen in real life did it? Draco was sure he was about to find out. He cleared his throat and settled a smirk on his face, slowly raking his eyes up and down Potter. He was wearing black denim shorts and trainers, and a red shirt that said "melanin king".

"You don't look too bad yourself Potter, for a tramp that is." He laughed at that, and oh boy, could Draco get used to that sound.

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Make me, Potter." Draco held his gaze steadily, every bit the challenge. The darker boy stalked towards him, leaning in close to his ear. Who needed breathing anyway?

"Later," Potter murmured and Draco shivered. Cheeky bastard. He grabbed Draco's arm. "Where to?"

With a crack they disapparated, landing in a small, shaded alley. The sound of splashing water could be heard. Potter took his hand. "Lead the way."

His hand was so warm, all of Potter was. It was like he was fire personified, warming you up, all blazing looks and passion. Draco ached to know whether he brought that fire to the bedroom. 

He lead them out of the alley and into the bright sunlight, muttering a skin protection spell as he went because he knew how easily he burnt. They turned the corner to see a stream of clear water, children splashing in it as parents and dogs sat on the grassy banks, eating ice cream and laughing. It looked heavenly.

"Where are we?"

"Bourton-on-the-water, I came here once as a child and was mesmerised by how clear the water was."

Potter smiled and took off, pulling Draco with him. "Come on, let's get some ice cream." He went right up to the store front. "What do you want?" 

"Oh, um." Draco peered at the flavours through the glass. "I'll have mint-choc chip, please." He smiled at the server.

"Make that two," Harry said as he pulled out his wallet. Draco smacked his hands away.

"I said I'd get it, you pillock." He pulled out his own wallet as Potter snorted. 

They paid and made their way to the water. 

"Hermione got me the shirt, as a Christmas present," he pointed down at his chest. "We have matching ones," he chuckled.

"Ah yes, Granger," Draco murmured.

"Oi, watch out. She's my best mate." 

Draco held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything about it, oh Mr Saviour," his voice dropped with mockery.

Potter made a funny face and licked at his icecream. "Don't even start, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and put on a high pitch voice. "Oh Merlin! It’s Harry Potter!" he squealed, tapping him on the shoulder. "Can I have you autograph, Harry?" He poked his shoulder repeatedly.

Potter laughed and dropped his ice cream, wrapping his hands around Draco's wrists. Draco tried to pull away but Potter just tightened his grip, and really, his shorts shouldn't be this tight. He stopped struggling and as Potter was about to say something, he pushed him back, knocking the two over with Draco sprawled across him. Potter kept his grip and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You're dead, Malfoy."

He rolled them over, pinning Draco's hands above his head. Draco could just about hear a small voice over the sound of his heartbeat saying that it was good they'd walked so far along the river - there was only one other person around and he was dozing on a blanket 30 feet away. 

Draco lifted his hips, struggling against the hot, firm body of Potter, who had the gall to smirk down at him. They were both panting slightly, and… was Draco hallucinating? Or was that the hard length of The Saviour pressed against his thigh?

His own cock hardened at the thought, and he looked into Potter's endless green eyes to see an excitement that was echoed in his own. He closed his eyes, and with a sharp crack the two landed with a bounce on Draco's bed.

Potter let go of his wrists, looking around. "Are we…?"

"In my bedroom? Yes Potter, we are. On my bed."

"Impressive accuracy, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, wrapping his arms around Potter's neck. It was his turn to lean into his ear. "Just wait until you see what else is impressive."

Potter groaned and placed his lips against Draco's neck, grazing his teeth against his sensitive skin. Merlin, 15 year old Draco would have burst a blood vessel knowing what was about to happen, after spending so many nights in his bed at Hogwarts, fist tight around his cock over the thought of Harry Potter. 

"Are we really doing this, Potter?" Draco tugged gently at his hair to pull him up so he could see his face. 

"I want to, do you?" He looked down at him.

"I do, I just wonder how much you’ve done with all this," he gestured between the two of them. “Or how much you want to do.”

Potter blushed at his words, looking away. "I mean I’ve done it, slept with a guy, yeah." 

"Good." Draco traces his fingers over his face before flipping them over, Potter landing with a gasp. He grinned devilishly. "But do you have experience taking it?" 

Potter gasped like a fish. "You're…?"

"A top, Potter? I am, when the mood takes me." Draco ran his thumb over Potter's lips. "And it seems to have taken me now."

Draco watched as Potter gulped, his eyes following the long line of his neck. 

"Okay," he cleared his throat. "Okay, Malfoy. Let's see what you've got."

And that was all he needed to hear. Draco kissed him fiercely, running his hands over Potter's top, trailing his fingers over the bare skin where it had ridden up. Potter wrapped his arms around Draco and sat up, Draco straddling his lap as he pulled his top over his head. He ran his fingers over his chest hair before reaching round to scratch his back. Potter hissed into his mouth and Draco felt the noise go straight to his cock. 

Potter fumbled with Draco's buttons, practically ripping them off as he tore away his shirt. His hands were so hot on Draco's skin, blazing a trail along his torso. Draco felt his fingers graze over the scars on his chest before Potter pulled away. He looked down at the scars under his hands and cursed.

"Fuck, Malfoy, is that… is that what I did to you?" his voice cracked a little. That night in the bathroom, Potter had scarred him for life, literally. Draco felt no anger about it, he could still remember the horror on Potter's face as Draco fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. He hadn't meant it, he knew that.

Draco smoothed back the curls away from his forehead, running his own fingers over Harry's scar. He smiled sadly.

"Look at us, huh? Scar head and scar chest…" He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah but that's different, Malfoy. I did that to you!" Draco smacked him lightly on the back of the head and held up his left arm.

"And I have the mark of the guy who did that," he traced his fingers over Potter's scar again, "to you." 

The Dark Mark was no longer black, instead looking itself like scar tissue, pink skin winding intricately over Draco's otherwise pale arm.

Draco grabbed Potter's chin and made him look at him. "The past is the past, Potter. Focus on where we are right now." 

Potter smirked slightly and looked him over. "You're sitting on my lap." 

"And you're about to take my cock up your arse." Draco whispered the words teasingly. Potter visibly shivered at his words and Draco smiled. He kissed him again, much more softly this time, and the two seemed to hum in unison.

_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_

Draco climbed off his lap and pulled him up until they were both standing, kissing Potter again as he undid the buttons on his shorts. They fell to the floor and Draco palmed his cock through his boxers, feeling it harden further under his touch as Potter panted into his mouth.

"Do you want my mouth around your cock, Potter?" The darker boy moaned loudly at his words.

"Fuck Malfoy, yes."

"Ask me nicely." Draco used his other hand to pull Potter's hair.

"Shit, please," he hissed as Draco gave him a gentle squeeze. "Please suck my cock, Malfoy." 

"Since you asked so nicely," Draco smirked and dropped to his knees, pulling Potter's boxers down. He took him into his mouth slowly, licking his length and hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head at an almost sinfully slow pace and heard Potter curse again. Draco teased him a few moments longer before coming off his cock with a pop. 

Draco stood again and pushed Potter back until the back of his knees hit the bed. He reached into his side drawer and pulled out a pot of lube as Potter crawled backwards onto the bed. He tossed it to him with a wink. 

"Touch yourself." 

Potter looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind. He unscrewed the lid and dipped a finger in. Draco undid his own shorts and pushed them and his boxers to the floor, kicking them off. He took his cock in his hand and stroked it languidly, watching carefully as Potter spread his legs and traced the puckered point.

He watched as Potter slowly slid his finger in, millimetre by millimetre, with a soft gasp. He got to the knuckle and then began pumping it slowly, his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together. Draco thought he'd never seen something so beautiful. He watched as Potter pulled it out, slicking up another finger, before pushing the two in with a wince. Draco knelt next to the bed, his head between Potter's legs and kissed his way up his thighs.

"You're doing so well," he whispered and Potter let out a little whimper. Draco watched as he began pumping his fingers a bit faster, panting heavily.

Draco tapped his hand lightly. "Stop."

Potter did as he was told, pulling his fingers out as Draco stood up. He took the lube and spread it over his cock, his heart hammering as he realised what was about to happen. He was about to fuck Harry Potter.

He kissed Potter's chest, then his shoulders, then his neck, and finally his mouth. He looked into his bright green eyes as he lined his cock up. "Are you ready?" Potter held his gaze and nodded.

Draco pushed the head of his cock in and they hissed in unison. He watched Potter's face as he slowly pushed himself further in and almost came right then when he saw his eyes roll back.

"Fuck, more, Malfoy, more."

It was like siren call, the sound of Harry Potter begging him to fuck him. He pushed his cock in further and further until he finally bottomed out. He stilled for a second as he tried to catch his breath. Potter was so tight, and so warm, and fuck, he felt so good. 

He thrust gently, moaning with Potter as he picked up his speed. "Shit, Harry." 

Potter's eyes flew open and he laughed. "Did you just call me Harry?" 

Draco chuckled and leant his forehead against Harry's. "Shut up and let me fuck you."

"I thought you already were-" Draco cut him off with a hard thrust and they both moaned. His pace quickened and became more erratic.

"Come for me, Draco," Harry whispered, and Merlin's tits, who was Draco to say no to that. He fucked him harder, panting, but it was the face Harry was making that tipped him over. The sight of Harry Potter underneath him, dark curls stuck to his forehead, lips parted in ecstasy as he chased his own orgasm, was one Draco knew he would never forget.

"Fuck, Harry!" he shouted, his cum shooting out. Apparently that was all the permission Potter needed, as his own cum spurted between their chests.

They lay panting for a moment, before Draco slid off and curled into Harry's side. Potter slid his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. Is this what heaven felt like?

\------   
_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_  
Draco must have dozed off, worn out, because when he woke he was alone in his bed, and he could hear clattering in his kitchen. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out of his room to find Harry bent over, rummaging through his cupboards. He leant against the doorway with a smirk. "Well isn't this a nice view."

Potter let out a startled shriek and spun around, clutching his chest. Draco had never laughed so hard. "The saviour of the wizarding world folks, acclaimed war veteran," he said between gasps.

Harry pouted and walked towards him, shoving him into the wall. "Don't be mean, Malfoy." He pressed his chest against his.

"I thought you liked me mean," Draco laughed and pecked him on the lips, sliding out from under him. He filled up the kettle. "What were you looking for?" 

Harry sat at the counter. "Biscuits."

"All out, I'm afraid." Draco switched it on and pulled out two mugs. "How do you take your tea?"

"Milk, one sugar." 

Draco pulled out a paper package and unwrapped it to reveal a half eaten cake. He cut two slices and passed one over. "It's French, my mother sent it over." 

Potter took a huge bite, letting out a moan. "Its really good! I've always wanted to go to France." 

"You've never been?" 

"No, I used to spend a lot of time as a child looking at pictures of it though, the little villages, the Parisian streets. I always wanted to visit the Eiffel tower." Draco watched as Harry's face took on a distant, almost pained look - but before he could say anything he shook his head and smiled at Draco.

Draco poured the water into the cups, stirring. "We should go together, sometime." 

Harry smiled. "That would be nice."

Draco passed his mug over and gestured towards the balcony, where streams of dying light were pouring in. "The sun is setting, we should go watch it."

"So romantic." Potter winked at him.

"See, Potter, I don't spend all my time being evil." Draco winked back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR SOME PANSY PARKINSON AND GAY CLUBBING WOOOOO
> 
> But also you may cry oops

Chapter 5

23rd May 2001

Draco looked up from the book cradled in his lap as a sobbing Pansy Parkinson practically fell out of his fireplace. He was up in an instant, book discarded, and wrapping his arms around his best friend.

He shushed her, stroking her hair. Pansy had been a lot more tearful since the war, but that was usually after a glass of wine while she gushed about how much she loved everyone. Draco walked her to the sofa and sat her down.

He grabbed a box of tissues and pushed it towards her, kissing the top of her head as he got up to make some tea. He didn't want to make her talk if she didn't want to.

When he came in a few minutes later with the cups of tea, the tears were dry, and she smiled gratefully at him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Pansy gave a dry, humourless laugh. "It’s really rather stupid, Draco." 

He squeezed her hand. "So? It still upset you." 

Pansy sighed and rubbed her face. "Remember how I told you that I was seeing that girl?"

Draco nodded. "The one with the freckles?"

"Exactly. We really hit it off, and then she told me she had a boyfriend."

Draco winced. "Ouch."

Pansy held her hand up with a snort. "You don't even know the half of it. I was upset, but then I thought about it and I realised I would be happy to try a polyamorous relationship - except…" she paused for emotional effect.

"Come on Pans, I'm already on the edge of my seat."

"Except that wasn't what they wanted, they just wanted a threesome." Pansy's eyebrows drew together and she swallowed thickly. "But they didn't tell me that until after… after I'd slept with them." Her voice quivered and she looked away.

"Those bastards!" Draco stood up in anger. "Tell me who they are Pansy, and I'll make them regret ever hurting you." 

Pansy smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down onto the sofa. She lay her head on his lap, and his fingers immediately began braiding her hair. She sighed.

"As lovely as that would be, sweetcheeks, it's not needed." 

He wished he could cheer Pansy up… Looking over to his desk where the list sat, Draco perked up.

"Want to go to Felix Felicis?"

"Really?" Pansy sat up with a bright smile.

"Why not? I know you want to go." Draco shrugged.

Pansy squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "Right. Be ready in half an hour, I'll bring my makeup over because this-" she gestured to his face, "- just won't do."

Draco laughed and smacked her with a pillow. "Says you! You've got mascara all over your face!"

Pansy waved dismissively as she took a gulp of her tea and walked into the fireplace. "Half an hour!"

\--------

Draco knew they looked a force to be reckoned with. They were wearing matching black makeup, the cloud like smudges across their eyes were much like masks; making the two look both terrifying and mysterious. Draco was wearing all black too: skinny jeans, button up shirt and leather jacket. A real bad boy is what Pansy had said, though Draco reckoned if they weren't so close and he wasn't so gay he'd be perving on her all night in her skin tight lace and latex dress. He'd taken two anxiety pills before coming out, and he reckoned he could deal with the night ahead.

Pansy hooked her arm through his and winked up at him. "Come on gorgeous, let's show the world what they're missing."

The club was lavish: chandeliers and sofas, draping fabrics and secluded booths, all topped off with neon lights and thumping music. Pansy sashayed her way into one of the seating areas and sat down, waving to a waitress. "Four shots of firewhisky please and…" she looked around at the other witches and wizards and pointed to a large pitcher of glowing liquid with smoke coming off it, "two of whatever they're having."

The waitress walked off and Draco sat down, watching as Pansy thoroughly surveyed the room. 

"Who have you got your eye on?" 

"Everyone and no one," Pansy cackled. "Whoever can tame me."

"No one can tame you." Draco chuckled. Pansy winked at him and leant back in her seat.

"What about you, Mr Malfoy?"

"I'll tell you once I've got some of that in me." Draco nodded at the waitress as she dropped off the drinks. He passed two shots to Pansy and took two for himself.

"One, two, three!" The two slytherins downed their shots one by one, shivering at the burn in their throats.

\-------

Draco watched as the hazy figure of his best friend strutted over to him.

"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that Draco?"

He smiled up at her. "And why is that?"

"You invite me clubbing, but all you do is sit on your arse."

"It's a good arse, that's why. Lovely and soft." He snickered at himself.

"I'm sure it is, my lovely, but I'd prefer it on that dance floor." She grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Fineeee." 

The two pushed their way through the crowd, and Draco closed his eyes to the music, losing himself to it. He lifted his arms and swayed his hips, laughing to himself. The bodies pressed in tighter, everyone against each other. Draco opened his eyes to find Pansy winking at him, signaling to a tall brunette at the bar. 

"He looks like your type," she shouted over the music.

Draco pretended to think about it. "I think I've found someone better."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "And who's that?" 

Draco leaned down next to her ear. "Harry Potter."

Pansy looked at him with wide eyes. "You're lying!"

Draco shook his head, shaking his hips suggestively. "I am not! These eyes," he pointed to his face, "and this body," he trailed his hand down his chest, "have seen things every wizard and witch can only dream of." He nodded proudly to himself. 

Pansy cackled in glee, smacking him on the chest. "You're so bad!"

"You wouldn't believe it."

\-------

Pansy propped up a very drunk Draco against the doorway. "Alohamora." The door swung open and she nudged him in, pushing him onto the sofa. 

He plopped on to it, pulling her on top of him with a shriek. She laughed and tried to push him away but he just held on tighter. "I love you, Pans. I hope you know that." His words were muffled in her hair, and she squeezed him back. He let her go and she stood up, reaching down to ruffle his hair. 

"I love you too, Draco."

He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Did you have a good time tonight?" 

"I did, sweetheart. Your dancing always cheers me up." She smiled fondly at him before narrowing her eyes. "I expect a full report tomorrow. I want all the salacious details of you and Potter."

Draco snorted and kissed her cheek when she leant down. "Goodnight."

She stepped into the fireplace with a salute, giving her address as she threw down the floo powder.

Draco watched the green flames disappear and sighed, reaching down to untie his laces. All of a sudden, his stomach jolted. Hand over his mouth, he rushed to the toilet, falling to his knees as he threw up into the bowl. It seemed to never end, and his stomach ached as he dry heaved over and over. He leant his head on his arms, breathing heavily as snot ran down his face. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and did a double take at the blood smeared on it. He looked into the bowl and saw much of the same. 

Draco couldn't stop himself as he began sobbing, curling up in a ball on his bathroom floor. The tears left black smudges on his hands and shirt, and he gasped for breath, pulling at his hair. He cried for his mother, for the times he had shouted at her, not realising how much she loved him. He cried for his friends, for the times he had ditched them. He cried for his future, one that he would never have. He pressed his face into the floor, as his breathing slowed, his eyes screwed shut. 

Draco didn't know how much time had passed when he finally got up off the floor, not looking as he flushed the loo. He turned on the shower, stripping off and stepping under the water; allowing it to wash him of the makeup, the sick, the blood, the tears. He felt numb as he scrubbed his skin, not bothering to dry off before he climbed into bed and succumbing to the exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the climax baby ;)

Chapter 6

24th May 2001

Draco woke to a screeching in his ear, followed by the feeling of claws on his cheek. He sat up quickly, seeing Lady land in his lap with a disgruntled look. "Sorry." He petted her gently and watched as she flew off towards his bedroom window where another owl sat pecking at the glass. He threw off the covers and walked over, opening it to retrieve the letter. He gave the two owls some treats and tore it open.

Mr Malfoy,

Please come to St Mungos as a matter of urgency.

Signed,  
Andrew Moors Head of Blood Analytics

Fucking shit, Draco thought, as he raced through to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He popped some pain medication for his pounding head before pulling on some clothes. 

Maybe it's okay. Maybe they're going to tell you they got it wrong. Maybe you're going to live.

Yeah, that's why he threw up blood last night - because he's perfectly healthy. Not. Draco stepped into the fireplace, flooing straight to St Mungos. He took the steps up to the second floor, pulling out the letter as he rushed up to the receptionist. He handed it to her, and she looked up at him with a perfectly generic smile. "One moment, please."

She gestured to the seating area, but Draco couldn't bring himself to sit down. He watched her head off down the corridor, pacing back and forth as he bit his nails. Thankfully, she was back quickly, followed by a tall, balding man in a lab coat.

He held out his hand. "Good, morning, Mr Malfoy. I am Andrew Moors, Head of department." 

Draco shook his firm hand with his own clammy one and followed him as he took them into a small office. "What is this about?" his voice shook.

Mr Moors sat down behind the desk, gesturing to the chair opposite him. "Please, sit."

Draco sat down, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Moors frowned and clasped his hands on the desk in front of him.

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Mr Malfoy." He paused to look up at Draco, who swallowed thickly. "You were told that it looked as though you had two months." He cleared his throat and Draco thought that he might throttle him with all his dramatic pauses. "There was an error in the report. It was supposed to say two weeks." 

He reached into the drawer to his right and pulled out a file, opening it up. "Your previous meeting was on the 15th May, and with today being the 24th, nine days have passed." He closed the file and frowned further. "You have our deepest apologies, Mr Malfoy."

Draco didn't know where his legs were taking him, but he knew it was far away from where he was. He took off at a sprint, down the steps, and out the doors.

Two weeks. Nine days. Five days left. An estimate. His head was throbbing and his lungs ached, and he finally stopped, collapsing against a wall. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to… Fuck knows what.

But he couldn't cry, he couldn't scream. There wasn't time for that.

"I've always wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower."

"We should go together, sometime." 

"That would be nice."

Draco appeared home with a crack. He rushed to his room, pulling his suitcase down from on top of his wardrobe and throwing clothes into it. He went to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and toiletries, as well as his anxiety pills. He zipped up the case and dragged it to the living room.

He scribbled down a quick note, asking Pansy to look after Lady, and sent her off.

He knelt next to the fireplace, sticking his head in. "Harry Potter's house," he called and felt the horrible sensation of having only his head tumbling through the network.

He was greeted by the eerie silence of Harry's apartment, and the thrilling view of his coffee table. "Harry?" he called and watched as a pair of legs wandered in, crouching down to reveal a rather disheveled, pyjama-clad Harry Potter.

"Draco?"

"Let me in."

"What? Why? It's like 10am."

"I'm aware, Potter. Let me in." 

Harry huffed and shooed him away. "Okay, okay. Give me a moment."

Draco retreated and straightened up, grabbing his case and walking into the fireplace. When the flames settled down, he found himself in Harry's living room. It was cozy, with a sofa and matching armchairs - one of which seemed to be solely for the purpose of holding a huge stack of blankets. There was a fluffy rug under his feet and the coffee table sported numerous copies of the Quidditch Times. The walls were covered in photos of Harry and his friends and the whole room had a gold and blue theme. 

He looked back at Harry to find him almost comically looking between Draco and his case. "If you wanted to move in Draco, you could have told me first."

Draco's chest tightened as he thought about how that would never happen, but shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to focus on the now. Shit, he really should have taken his pills.

"Let's go to Paris." No use beating around the bush.

"Now?" 

"Why not?"

Harry looked at him strangely for a minute before shrugging. "Okay, but I'm blaming you for missing dinner at Ron's tonight."

Draco let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Thank Merlin for Harry being impulsive. Harry closed the distance and cupped Draco's cheeks, giving him a sweet kiss. "Let me go pack." 

\------

Draco unlocked the door to their room, opening it to reveal a quaint space with wicker furniture and orange accents. The plan was to stay for three blissful days with Harry and then he would go and spend the rest of his time at his mother's chateau. He walked in and turned round to see Harry slam the door shut, rushing up to him and pulling him into a rough kiss. Draco kissed him back and when they pulled apart to catch their breath, Harry pressed his forehead against his. "Shit, Malfoy. You're so hot when you speak French." 

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Is that why you just pounced on me?" 

"Fuck yes! The way you said une belle vue. Shit!"

Draco laughed harder. "You do realise that just means 'a good view'? I was just asking for a room with a nice view." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could say my face looked like an eighty year old ballsack and it would still be hot in that accent of yours." 

Draco pulled at his curls gently. "You're ridiculous, Potter." 

"You like me anyway." 

"Touché." Draco gave him a peck. "Do you want to go out?"

"As much as I'm happy to fuck you in a French hotel room, Malfoy, that is kind of the point." 

Draco snorted and pushed him away. He pulled his toiletry bag out of his suitcase and headed to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna freshen up." 

He locked the door behind him, and leaned heavily on the sink. He felt weaker by the hour, and it was harder than he thought to hide it from Potter. He poured a glass of water and downed it, his hands shaking. He would have to tell him, he knew he would. Later, he thought, taking another two pills. He was really only supposed to take one at a time but he didn't really care.

He slapped his cheeks, trying to get some colour in them. He plastered on his smile in the mirror, and turned around.

\-----

"It's taller than I thought." Harry looked up at the Eiffel Tower, childlike awe on his face. Draco couldn't bring himself to look up at it, preferring to look at Harry instead. They stood beneath the enormous structure, surrounded by couples and young families. Harry looked perfect, dark curls and wide eyes; a lovely contrast against his tough guy beard.

"Do you want to go up?" 

Harry turned to him thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so. I like feeling small. Makes a change."

Draco took his hand. "Does it bother you? That you didn't get a normal childhood?"

Harry squeezed his hand and smiled sadly. "Kind of, but none of us did, did we?" 

"Still, it had to be hard. Always having the spotlight on you."

"I suppose that's why I like you. You don't care about whether or not I saved the world. You'll still be an arse," he chuckled.

"Oh, absolutely." They looked at each other for a minute, silently studying each other's faces.

"Kiss me, Draco." More than the request itself, the vulnerable need in Potter's voice shocked him. 

Draco smiled at him, taking Harry's face in his hands, kissing his forehead, then his nose, then each cheek, then finally his lips. It was slow and tender, sweet and yet still needy. It was perfect.

They pulled away and Harry looked at Draco with a new kind of intensity. It wasn't lust; it was… something else. Something new.

Draco looked away, breaking the moment, and clearing his throat. 

"Do you want to eat?" 

Harry swung their arms between them. "Sure. Do you know anywhere nice?"

Draco tugged him along, leading them away from the crowds and into the streets. They walked for a few minutes before Draco lead him into a small restaurant, giving his name to the waitress. She smiled and nodded, leading them upstairs and onto a relatively private balcony.

They sat down in the dying sunlight of the early evening and Draco winked at Harry. “Thank Merlin for my inheritance; it does make romantic dates easier when you can secure such a fantastic view.”

"Well, I’m definitely enjoying the view." Harry gave him a cheeky smile and Draco blushed, looking out at the streets, the Eiffel Tower in the background. 

A place like this was always booked up months in advance, but the owner had a hunger for money, and Draco could easily persuade him to open up a table for them. 

They ordered some cocktails, and Draco thanked the waitress. He turned back to Harry to find him already staring. 

"If you keep doing things like asking me on random trips to Paris, you'll be well on your way to never getting rid of me."

"Is that a threat Potter?" Draco teased.

Harry leaned across the table towards him. "Definitely."

Draco licked his lips, about to retaliate when the waitress showed up with the drinks. Harry sat back, taking the straw out of the glass and licking it in the most sinful way possible.

"Keep it in your pants, Potter." 

"Never."

Draco smirked and took a sip of his drink. 

"So why did you invite me to Paris? Planning to propose already?" Harry laughed at his own joke.

Draco wanted to laugh, but this was the perfect opportunity to tell him. I'm dying. The words were on the tip of his tongue - but if he said them out loud, that would make them real. 

Harry looked at him quizically and Draco looked away with a cough. Something hot and wet splattered on his hand and he looked at it with wide eyes, coughing again as the taste of metal hit his tongue.

Draco looked at Harry in horror, grasping his chest as he coughed, and Harry was barely out of his chair in time to catch him as he fell out of his chair.

"Draco?" Harry held him, horror painted across his features as Draco wheezed and sputtered, blood dripping from his lips. "Draco!" He looked around frantically. "Help! Someone help!" The waitress came out, before darting back inside with shouts in French.

Draco grabbed at Harry's shirt, tears in his eyes. "I'm…" he gasped for air.

"Draco? What is it?" Harry could feel his own tears on his cheeks.

"I'm… I'm… sorry." Draco's voice was cut off with a gurgling noise as more blood poured from his mouth.

Harry smoothed his hair, rocking him slightly. "Ssshhhh… shhh.. it's okay, Draco. I've got you."

Draco looked into his eyes, the bright green awash with tears. He was dying, right now. Perhaps there were worse ways to go. 

Draco watched as a boy, the same age as him, with unruly hair and round glasses walked into Madame Milkin's. He stood on a stool next to him.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

The boy blinked nervously back at him. "Yes."

Draco had watched the boy on the train, chatting to a girl with frizzy hair and a boy with bright red hair.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Draco had sat in his room that night fretting. First impressions counted, and he didn't know if he'd have another chance. It's his loss, Draco thought, I'm a Malfoy, no one can mess with me.

"Well Draco?" his father asked. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

And there on the floor was the boy who had haunted Draco's thoughts for the past six years. His skin stretched tight, shiny and pink. He was ugly, barely recognisable as the boy who lived, but Draco knew. Draco knew the face of the boy he tormented, and who's face tormented him every time he slept. 

"I can't- I can't be sure."

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU HARRY!" Weasley's voice screamed over the roar of the fiendfyre, but Draco couldn't take his eyes away from the dirt-covered boy diving towards him, one hand outstretched.

Draco grabbed Potter's hand and pulled himself onto the broom behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. He was going to live.

Harry had saved him that day, after all the viciousness of their school life. After all the years of hexes and jinxes, all the bullying. Draco had been screwed from the day he met Harry Potter. He had been destined to fall for a boy who would never love him back. And now, as men, they had a chance. A chance to fall in love, a chance to be together, to forgive and forget, to move on, to learn and grow.

Thank you, for giving me that chance. I wish it could have been for longer. I wish we could have longer together.

Draco placed his bloody hand on Harry's cheek, a single tear falling from his eye. I'm sorry.

Draco's eyes fell closed, and his hand slid down Harry's face to land on his chest. Harry howled, a guttural, painful sound, as he held Draco's lifeless body. Their story was over, a book that had ended. It would be revisited often, the pages worn at the edges as Harry went back to remember it. One day, the book would be put on a shelf, never to be read again, and when someone asked him about it, Harry would smile sadly and think about what could have been.

\-----

"Love? Can you bring me my wand?" Harry called from the garden.

"Why did you leave it in the house, you daft bat?" Draco sighed dramatically as he stepped out into the sun, coming towards the giggling figure crouched over on the grass.

"Did you here that? Daddy called me daft!" Harry spun around, yielding the giggling toddler like a shield. He leaned into Sirius' ear. "I think we should tickle him!" 

"Tickle Daddy! Tickle Daddy!" the little boy screamed and Harry let him go, watching as he tumbled through the grass towards Draco.

Draco put his hands up to his face in mock horror. "No, please!"

Harry stood up, chasing after him and wrestling him to the ground as Sirius screamed in delight. "He's down! Come and get him!" 

Draco laughed, letting his son tickle him before scooping him up. "I surrender!" He kissed his forehead.

Harry smiled at the two of them. "Wait there!" He ran back to the house.

Draco sat Sirius on his lap. "What do you think he's doing?"

Harry emerged, camera in hand.

Sirius pointed at him. "Picture, Daddy take picture!" 

Harry stopped a few feet away, looking at the two of them affectionately. "I never want to forget this." He lifted the camera to his face. "Say cheese!"

\-----

When the Medi Witches and Wizards arrived, they found Harry Potter sobbing over the lifeless body in his arms, covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! (And by enjoyed I mean you cried a little bit)
> 
> This story started out as a way for me you try writing longer fics that weren't just pure smut, and ended up meaning a lot to me.
> 
> I wanted to portray the after effects of the war without it being the main plot, whilst also showing you guys the budding relationship of these two fools. I hope you liked it, and I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, thanks for reading!


End file.
